Gyarados
/ / (Mega) |dex number = 130}} Gyarados is the Atrocious Pokemon. It evolves from Magikarp at level 20. Biology 'Normal Gyarados' Gyarados looks like a large blue and yellow Sea Serpent. It has facial characteristics like a cat fish. It has large fins on its back. It's body is covered with light blue scales, with several white growths growing on its body. It has blue or white whiskers hanging from its mouth, and its lips are cream-colored. It has a large pink tongue. It is 21'04'' and it weighs 518.1 pounds. 'Mega Gyarados' The bottom of its scales are now black, and outlined in red. It also now has two large wings behind its head and on its face, which are outlined in dark blue. The dark blue points on its face have become black, and it now has a mermaid-like tail. It is the same height and it weighs 672.4 pounds. Mega Gyarados bares a small resemblance to a Deep-Sea Viper Fish. Canon Appearances Major *Misty obtained her own Gyarados, which she was previously terrified of, in ''Cerulean Blues. *''Talkin' Bout an Evolution and ''Rage of Innocence ''both featured on a shiny red Gyarados. It was later caught by Lance. Other *Jame's released his Magikarp, in which it evolved into a Gyarados in ''Pokemon Shipwreck. *Several Gyarados were shown in The Pi-Kahuna. *In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a trainer named Fergus had been seen using his own Gyarados. Later, the Pokemon was cloned by Mewtwo. The clone reappeared in Mewtwo Returns. *Two Gyarados were seen in The Joy of Water Pokemon. *'' Trinity used a Gyarados against Misty in her battle in ''The Perfect Match! and it later appeared in a flashback in Espeon, Not Included. *Clair's Gyarados debuted in Beauty Is Skin Deep. ''It was used in a Gym Battle against Ash in ''Better Eight Than Never. *A Gyarados appeared in Sandshew's Locker. *Crasher Wake was shown to have a Gyarados in A Crasher Course in Power! *Another Gyarados appeared in SS027. *'' A Mega Evolved Gyarados was shown battling against a Mega Abomasnow in ''Mega Evolution Special I. Minor *Gyarados made their anime debut in the first episode of the anime, Pokemon - I Choose You! *A Gyarados appeared in the banned episode EP035. *A Gyarados was shown in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. *In Poke Ball Perill, ''another Gyarados appeared. *A Giant Magikarp later evolved into a Gyarados in ''The Joy of Pokemon. *Multiple Gyarados appeared in the movies The Power of One and Pokemon Heroes. *A Gyarados appeared in The Wacky Watcher! *A Gyarados was shown in a fantasy in A Rivalry Revival. *Another Gyarados appeared in a fantasy in A Better Pill to Swallow! *Gyarados made a small appearance in Houndoom's Special Delivery. *Gyarados also appeared in the movies Celebi: Voice of the Forest, ''and ''Dueling Heroes. *Lance was shown to also have a normal Gyarados in addition to his shiny one in a fantasy in The Legend of Thunder! *A Gyarados made a minor appearance in Enlighten Up! *A Gyarados appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. *Lola was shown to have her own Gyarados in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! *Four Gyarados battled against Silver's Salamance in The Search for the Legend. *A Gyarados made a cameo appearance as a villian in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, ''and ''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. *A Gyarados appeared in Talking a Good Game! *A Gyarados was used in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! *A Gyarados blasted Team Rocket away in Strategy Begins at Home! *A Gyarados appeared in the introduction of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *'' A Gyarados appeared in ''Best Wishes Until The Day We Meet Again! *Gyarados made an appearance with several other Pokemon in the Kalos Ocean in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *A wild Gyarados appeared in Family Matters. It was later caught by Team Rocket. *A Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados in Magikarbo. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve *Pilot (TSSAOFS) (in Steve's dream and cameo at the end) *Bug Catching Pokémon Tales *Misty's Gyarados debuted in Vs. Golduck. *Shadow's Gyarados debuted in Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew. *Trinity's Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Kabutops''. *Red Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Red Gyarados''. It is captured by Lance. *Joe's Gyarados appeared in ''Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong''. *5 wild Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Lanturn''. *Triton the Gyarados, owned by Dakota Rex, appeared in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea'''' and [[Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World|''Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World]]. *Lysandre's Gyarados appeared in ''Stones and Fists''. *A male ace trainer's Gyarados appeared in ''Morning of Disaster'''' and [[As Night Fades into Morning|''As Night Fades into Morning]]. *The Magikarp Salesman's Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Piplup''. *A trainer's Gyarados appeared in the Pokémon Dress Up Contest in ''Vs. Chatot''. *A coordinator's Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Ampharos''. *A coordinator's Gyarados appeared in ''Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect''. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Misty,s Gyrados now belongs to Red as shown in Cerulean Gym. Pokedex Entries 'Red/Blue' Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. 'Yellow' Brutally vicious and enormously destructive. Known for totally destroying cities in ancient times. 'Stadium' Extremely vicious and horribly brutal. Has enough destructive power to totally annihilate even a major city. 'Gold' They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake. 'Silver' Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it. 'Crystal' It appears whenever there is world conflict, burning down any place it travels through. 'Stadium 2' They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake. 'Ruby' When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. 'Sapphire' Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. 'Emerald' It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames. 'FireRed' It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets. 'LeafGreen' Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. 'Diamond' Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it. 'Pearl' In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. 'Platinum' Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. 'HeartGold' They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake. 'SoulSilver' Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it. 'Black/Black 2/White/White 2' Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. 'X' In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. 'Y' Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. Moves *START: Thrash *020: Bite *023: Dragon Rage *026: Leer *029: Twister *032: Ice Fang *035: Aqua Tail *038: Rain Dance *041: Hydro Pump *044: Dragon Dance *047: Hyper Beam Gallery 130Gyarados-Mega.png|Mega Gyarados Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Final Evolutions Category:Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Alliz Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon